Black Dust
Black Dust also called Laira Powder, is a recreational drug used in the Re-Estize Kingdom. It is the illegal and most prevalent drug found within that nation. Description A recreational drug originating from the Re-Estize Kingdom that is easy to mass-produce and thus sold cheaply. Not existing anywhere else, Black Dust is the most popularly used drug in the Kingdom due to the easy high euphoria granted from consuming it. Its sphere of influence has spread far and wide to another nation like the Baharuth Empire. While so, the drug was created from a poisonous plant ingredient that originally grew in the wild. The reason that the Black Dust circulating through the town happens to be listed as an anesthetic is because the cultivated plants that it was made from was less potent. Also due to undetectable withdrawal symptoms, the nobles do not fully understand the full extent of its effects. As such, they have been relatively ignoring the dangers concerning Black Dust, focusing on exposing other drugs instead.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 1: A Boy's Feelings Procedures Since the drug can be made into a fine powder, it is possible to make Black Dust at a very cheap price. The drug needs to be dissolved in water before it is drunk when it’s ready to be used. Appearance Supposedly a dark powder that is mixed and taken with water. Abilities Black Dust is a highly addictive drug that causes high mental relaxation and euphoria. The frightening part of this drug are the weak withdrawal symptoms. The side-effect of long-term usage includes the shriveling of the user’s brain to about eighty percent of the average brain size. Nonetheless, the drug was still powerfully addicting and took a long time for it to completely leave the user's system. As a result, it would often be the case that the addict takes the drug again before it has a chance to leave the body. If Bishops do not use their magic to forcefully draw it out early, the addict will eventually reach a stage in their addiction where it will be nearly impossible to completely quit of their own volition. Even if an addict experiences a bad trip through using this drug, they will not be able to react violently or cause harm to their surroundings. Overall, while it makes those who take the drug feel euphoric, Black Dust masks the addict suffered from intoxication of control over faculties or behavior. Addicts have their brains shrink, enough to be considered a serious health issue. Heavy addicts on the other hand, come to overly rely on using drug during frequent periods of time, and it is difficult to stop them from taking such medicine of their own free will. Trivia * Black Dust is one of the sources of conflict between the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire. * Publicly, it was presumed that "There are no side effects" so it is quite popular when that is not actually the case whatsoever. * Hilma owned several plantations of the drug spread out in secret locations throughout the kingdom. * Eight Fingers is one of the main producers of this drug.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses References }} Category:Items Category:New World Items Category:Substances